I Will Adrinette OS
by Stxley
Summary: Como al despertar en el oscurecer de un sueño en el que un tren se marchaba, comencé a correr queriéndolo alcanzar, al ver que en el te alejabas...


**¡Hola! Bien, este OS ya lo había subido a wattpad, pero quise subirlo aquí también, Gracias por todo y no olviden votar aquí tanto como en la otra 3**

 **-Juno**

❝ _Como al_ _despertar_ _en_ _el oscurecer_ _de_ _un_ _sueño_ _en_ _el_ _que_ _un_ _tren_ _se_ _marchaba,_ _comencé_ _a correr_ _queriéndolo_ _alcanzar,_ _al_ _ver_ _que_ _en_ _el_ _te_ _alejabas..._ ❞

 _Marinette,_ _mañana_ _por l_ _a_ _tarde..._ _Me_ _voy,_ _lejos._

Le dolía. Le dolía que el gato le dijera que mañana se iría.

Le importaba.

No era cualquier persona, él muchas veces había tomado tiempo del suyo para escuchar sus problemas, siendo que era la misma persona que la había rechazado.

¿Y ahora? ¿Volvería a ahogarse en sus problemas?

¿Volvería a guardarse todo lo qué sentía?

Mañana por la tarde iría a despedirlo, no desperdiciaría la única oportunidad que tenía para confesarle todo lo que sentía, nuevamente.

Y si la rechazaba, podría seguir adelante sabiendo que no le interesaba en lo absoluto al Agreste.

Esa noche lloró de los nervios.

Lloró de la impotencia.

Lloró del rechazo.

Lloró porque su amor platónico desde los trece años se iría y ella no podía detenerlo.

Y lentamente fue decayendo.

❝ _Apartado_ _es el_ _cantar_ _de las olas en el mar, a_ _hí_ _se va mi valor... Estoy conteniendo las ganas de amar..._ ❞

...

—No puedes estar así todo el día, Marinette —Le dijo su mejor amiga, Alya— Lo has esquivado toda la mañana. ¿Planeas seguir así el resto del día?

—Claro que no —Negó la Dupain-Cheng— En algún momento me tendré que despedir de él. Y no quiero que ese momento llegue.

—No eres la única a la que le duele todo esto —Retrificó Alya— A Nino también, pero yo disimulo el dolor.

—Seguramente cuando lleguemos a la estación te vas a echar a llorar. Te conozco demasiado.

—Touché.

❝ _Si_ _mis_ _sentimientos_ _son_ _un_ _girasol,_ _a_ _quién_ _tanto_ _brilla_ _no_ _diré_ _adiós._ _Sentimos_ _el_ _dolor_ _cuando estamos_ _los_ _dos... Tan cerca sin besarnos..._ ❞

Se sentó donde siempre. Detrás de Adrien y Nino. Cuando pasaban los demás miraban tristemente al rubio y le daban buena suerte en su viaje y que lo despedirían más tarde.

Dolía que se despidieran tan así.

Pero. ¿Qué más da?

Él se va a ir, si o si.

Quería besarlo, decirle todo lo que sentía ahí mismo.

Pero no podía.

Era demasiado cobarde.

❝ _Los_ _destellos_ _de_ _este_ _cielo_ _azul_ _serán,_ _reflejados_ _en_ _estas_ _lágrimas_ _en_ _par._ _Hay_ _mil_ _cosas_ _que_ _ya te_ _quiero_ _contar,_ _te_ _lo_ _recordaré,_ _te_ _lo_ _haré_ _saber,_ _esperando_ _aquí_ _por_ _ti_ _estoy..._ ❞

Miss Bustier empezaba su clase con el negativismo de siempre.

—Y ahora, diganme. ¿Creen en los finales felices? —Hizo un ademán con el puntero sobre la pizarra.

—Si, creo rotundamente en los finales felices —Habló Rose— Aunque. Cada uno a su manera, ¿no?

—Algunos fuman, otros lloran, otros ahogan sus penas en el alcohol. Cada uno se mata a su manera, Miss Bustier. No creo en los finales felices. —Retrificó Kim.

—No seas jodido. —Dijo Juleka.

Marinette reflexionó lo que dijo Kim. Era cierto, aunque otros terminaban muertos o simplemente jodidos en la droga.

¿Y si ella terminaba así? Era algo extremo, pero no imposible.

Nada es imposible.

❝ _Mentirosa_ _fui_ _cuando_ _dije_ _que,_ _estaba_ _bien_ _si_ _no_ _hablabas._ _A pesar_ _de_ _que,_ _sola_ _estoy intentando_ _respirar._ _Tengo_ _temor_ _de_ _colapsar,_ _el_ _pensar_ _que_ _mañana_ _no_ _te_ _vuelva_ _a_ _ver..._ ❞

Lo ignoró toda la mañana. Pero; no lo evitó a la hora del receso.

Su plan _no_ _traigas_ _mala_ _suerte_ había fracasado.

—Dime, Marinette. ¿Por qué me has evitado toda la mañana? —Tomó la primera palabra el rubio.

—No te estoy evitando —Miró hacia un lado— Y no sé porque crees que lo hago.

—Si lo estás —Le tomó el brazo, atrayéndola hacia él— Por favor dime ¿Por qué lo haces?

—¡Qué no! —Gritó la Dupain-Cheng intentando safarse— Ya deja de preguntarme, por favor. Estaría mejor si no hablaras, me haces sentir peor.

—Es porque me voy, ¿No? ¡No puedes evitarme por eso! —Ahora, la tomó por los hombros— Enfrenta las cosas, Marinette. No todo es un cuento color rosita.

—A-Adrien...

—Adrien nada —Soltó su agarre de los hombros— Si te quieres arrepentir, hazlo ahora, mañana será muy tarde.

Y con eso, el rubio salió indignado tomando sus mechones de pelo y llevándolos hacia atrás.

Se había ido.

La había jodido.

Nuevamente.

❝ _En_ _el_ _horizonte_ _algo_ _puedo_ _ver,_ _pero_ _con_ _el_ _tiempo_ _va_ _a_ _desaparecer._ _Quisiera_ _demostrar_ _lo que_ _siento_ _en_ _verdad,_ _volverme_ _más_ _honesta..._ ❞

Había faltado a la penúltima clase por encerrarse en los baños a llorar.

No tenía porque llorar, después de todo era verdad lo que Adrien había dicho.

Lo había evitado injustamente por un capricho, por no ver la realidad.

Por no ver que él se iría.

—Soy una tonta —Se decía a si misma— Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida... —Se repetía una y otra vez mientras lágrimas salían de su cara y sollozos de su boca.

No quería parar.

Se sentía una estúpida por haberlo tratado tan mal en su último día en París. Cuando, en vez de pelear deberían estar pasándola bien, riendo y recordando como fue que conocieron sus identidades.

Pero, estaban enojados.

—No estés mal, Marinette —Habló por primera vez en todo el día su kwami— No me gusta verte así, y menos por él.

—Pero, Tikki. Tu viste como lo traté —Hablaba dificultosamente— Lo traté pésimo siendo que él nunca lo hizo.

—Deberías disculparte —Habló Tikki— Si tanto lo amas, no lo dejes ir. No hoy.

—Lo haré —La peliazul se sorbió la nariz y limpió sus ojos— Le ofreceré una disculpa y le confesaré todo lo que siento.

—Así se habla. —La mariquita sonrió.

❝ _Cuando_ _fui_ _valiente,_ _tus_ _dedos_ _toqué._ _La_ _melancolía,_ _mi_ _desvanecer._ _Hay_ _mil_ _cosas_ _que_ _ya_ _te quiero contar,_ _te_ _lo_ _recordaré,_ _te_ _lo_ _haré saber._ _Esperando_ _aquí_ _por_ _ti_ _estoy..._ ❞

Eran las cuatro de la tarde aproximadamente.

Adrien se iría a las siete.

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido.

—No sé si sea capaz de ir, Alya —Avisó Marinette al teléfono— No soy tan descarada. ¿Cómo lo miraré a los ojos?

—Le debes una disculpa. Piensa en como se sentirá si no vas. Anda, yo te acompaño.

—Eres una gran amiga, Alya. Te lo agradezco mucho.

—No hay de qué —La Césaire sonrió— Las amigas son para apoyarse, en las buenas y en las malas querida Marinette.

Alya tenía razón.

Hoy se disculparía.

Y de paso, se despediría.

❝ _Si_ _mis_ _sentimientos_ _son un girasol,_ _a_ _quién tanto_ _brilla no_ _diré_ _adiós._ _Sentimos_ _el_ _dolor, cuando_ _estamos_ _los_ _dos._ _Tan_ _cerca_ _sin_ _besarnos..._

Iba tarde, con cinco minutos de retraso, rezando porque el rubio siguiera allí.

Efectivamente, lo estaba. Despidiéndose de Nino y Alya.

Corrió hacia él y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazó fuertemente, mientras ponía su cara en su cuello, jadeando por el cansancio.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... —Repetía rápidamente en el oído del chico— Siento tanto haberte tratado tan mal sin ninguna razón, no tenía porque haberlo hecho. Y-y ¿Puedes perdonarme?

—No tienes porque pedir disculpas —El rubio rió en la oreja de la ajena— Con tu sola presencia puedo saber muy bien que te arrepentiste.

❝ _Los_ _destellos de este cielo azul serán reflejados en estas lágrimas en_ _par..._ ❞

—Adrien, y-yo... Te amo. —Jadeó— Quería decirlo. Puedo entender si no me correspond—

Fue interrumpida por sus labios junto a los suyos.

No podía explicar que sentía en ese momento. El chico de sus sueños la estaba besando.

Lentamente correspondió.

Se movían en total sincronía que por un momento olvidaron la despedida, el viaje, todo.

Quería arrepentirse de hacer ese viaje que él nunca planeó.

Pero, no podía.

El aire se iba agotando, la realidad venía golpeando como un balde de agua fría.

— _No_ _dudes_ _que_ _yo_ _también._

Estuvieron un tiempo así, riendo.

—Adrien, el tren ya va abordar —Notificó Nathalie— Ve si no quieres que se enoje.

El rubio puso una cara de tristeza. Y miro, a su ahora novia antes de partir.

—Supongo que es un adiós, ¿No? —Habló Marinette— Fue un gusto combatir contigo, deberíamos haberlo hecho más seguido.

—No es un adiós. Es un _hasta_ _luego,_ porque voy a volver —Tomó su mano— Y tu serás la primera en saberlo.

—¡Adrien! —Gritó su padre desde la puerta de la cabina.

 _Adiós._

Y lentamente el agarre se fue deshaciendo.

❝ _Hay_ _mi_ _l_ _cosas que ya te quiero contar,_ _yo_ _te_ _lo recordaré,_ _te_ _lo_ _haré saber._ _Esperando a_ _quí por ti_ _estoy._

No te podría decir que fue una despedida alegre.

Ni que Marinette no estuvo triste.

Ni que Adrien volvió.

Porque te estaría mintiendo


End file.
